


Something New

by Shelby46



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Pearl Necklace, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: When a shy Kit Harington gets the courage to ask his girlfriend for something new she knows just the way to get things started"He leaned back with a sigh and not looking at her he said “I wanted to try something new. Something I haven’t done before” Finally his eyes came up to hers and the blush creeping up his face had her intrigued. She arched an eyebrow at him and waited."





	

He broke their kiss for a moment, started to say something and then resumed. As much as she loved kissing him, she could tell there was something on his mind. Pulling back she looked him in the eye “What?” 

He shook his head “Nothing” and moved in for another kiss but she blocked his lips with her fingers on them

“Kit” she insisted. 

He leaned back with a sigh and not looking at her he said “I wanted to try something new. Something I haven’t done before” Finally his eyes came up to hers and the blush creeping up his face had her intrigued. She arched an eyebrow at him and waited.

“I don’t…know what..it’s called really” he stammered pulling on his beard which he did when he was nervous.

 “Well describe it to me” she said and he began to blush even more. Oh my god, she thought, he was the sexiest man she had ever met but still so sweet and innocent too. That combination is what drove her wild about him.

He leveled his eyes with her, eyes filled with lust “I want to put myself here” he said sliding his fingers down her shirt between her breasts. 

“Oh” she replied a big smile spreading across her face. She had large breasts and this was not a new request for her but the thought of Kit straddling her chest in naked glory had her turned on already. 

He looked at her hopefully

 “Ok sweetie” she said running a finger across his pouty lips “we will need some kind of lubricant” He reached for the bedside table but she stopped him “No no not the gel stuff, too sticky. OH I know!” she jumped up and headed for the bathroom. Turning back she said over her shoulder “Umm you might want to get those clothes off” then laughed because she had never seen him move so fast!

She returned with a towel and a small brown bottle and handed it to him. 

“Dark tanning oil?” he asked 

“It’s perfect” she replied “and it smells WONDERFUL!” 

Setting it down, he turned and took her face in his hands pulling her into a long slow kiss. No matter how eager he was he always took things slow. She loved that about him too. He trailed his kisses along her jawline and down her neck nipping slightly which gave her shivers. At the same time he unbuttoned and removed her shirt. She had on a lovely push up bra which he unhooked and removed while ducking down to press kisses along the top of her breasts and snake his wet tongue along her already hardening nipple.

 “Mmmmmm God I love your tits” he exclaimed

 “Well then baby, I think you are about to love them a whole lot more” she answered with a wicked smile on her face. She sat in front of him on the bed and poured the oil into her palms but instead of rubbing it on herself she took his stiff cock in hand, slathering him from tip to balls. The scent of coconuts filled the room. He leaned his head back and moaned, holding onto her shoulders to steady himself. 

She was a bit taller than him so this position put him right in front of her chest. She pulled him to her and began to rub the tip of his cock in slow circles around her hard nipple and then back and forth across it. His head snapped forward in surprise and he licked his lips as he watched what she was doing

“Oh my god” he whispered. 

She continued moving his slippery cock across her nipples one after the other until her breath was coming in gasps. She knew she could come this way, she wanted to but she was afraid he wouldn’t be able to hold out and she wanted him to enjoy what he had requested. Letting go of him, she slid herself onto the bed on her back. 

“Grab that bottle and come here baby” she said. 

He climbed up onto the bed a little unsure of what to do next. She grabbed his slim hips and pulled him to her until he was straddled over her stomach. He opened the bottle and poured a stream of oil between her breasts which then ran down her stomach and some across her chest and neck. He looked at her chagrined. She smiled up at him, God he was adorable! 

She took the bottle, tossed it aside and pulled him to her chest until his hard cock lay between her breasts in a pool of oil. Reaching quickly to wipe her hands on the towel first, she pushed her breasts together, enveloping him. His long moan filled the room. He placed his palms flat against the wall in front of him and began to slowly test sliding his cock back and forth.

“Fuuuuuuck” he hissed. 

He was so beautiful! His abs rippled as he moved above her, the muscles in his arms and thighs stood out in tension. His hair hung down, mouth open but his eyes never left what he was doing. Her body rocked back and forth with his movements 

“Mmmmm” she purred “Yes baby that’s it. Just like that. Do you like that? Doesn’t that feel so good?” He was beyond speech but his speed increased with her encouragement and a series of whimpers rose in his throat. She would have given anything to have an extra pair of hands so she could hold his hips and ass too! 

“Oh yes” she continued “Don’t my tits look good with your cock between them?” He was beside himself, completely lost in how good she felt. She knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. Holding her breasts she began to slide them up and down his shaft to match his thrusts.

”OH GOD!” he cried out and suddenly his orgasm was upon him. His eyes widened at first not sure if it was ok, coming on her was not something he would normally do but it was too late to stop now as spurt after spurt of hot cum covered her chest and neck

“OHHH! OH YES! OH YOU FEEL SO GOOD! ARRGGG!” his voice was lost in a strangled cry his body twitching and his hips bucking.

He sagged against the wall when the last wave was over his breath ragged, his chest heaving while she rubbed her hands along his thighs and hips and ass. When he came back to himself, he looked at her his mouth forming a small oh when he saw her covered in his cum. He quickly grabbed the towel and began fussing over her looking sheepish.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

She giggled “Yes honey, it’s ok. All of this” she indicated her neck “Is kind of part of it”

He moved off of her after cleaning her up. “Oh my god that was amazing. So much more than I ever expected!” 

He lay beside her brushing his fingers across her arm. She was practically writhing beneath his touch. He pulled her into a kiss, his tongue probing her mouth while his hand trailed down her oily stomach and between her legs. She was so turned on she jumped as his fingers brushed her swollen clit even that small touch almost too much. 

He made a soothing sound and continuing to kiss her he slide two oily fingers inside her lips on each side of her clit and began a slow circular massage. The pressure was just right without being too much and she ground her hips against him moaning into his mouth. The image of him above her, sweating, pumping and moaning flashed in her mind and she came faster than she ever had before.

 “OH KIT YES BABY YES YES! KIT KIT KIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!” she thrashed wildly her hips bucking against his hand her screams fading into cries and finally small whimpers. When she was still again, he smiled at her with such a loving heart stopping smile wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck. Soon they were both fast asleep.


End file.
